Second Chances
by applebombz
Summary: After the nightmare of Saving Henry in Neverland, the gang finally gets back to Storybrooke and Henry pushes his father, Neal, to take Emma out on a date. SwanFire One-Shot


Who knows how long they have been stuck in Neverland? But after defeating Pan the gang is back in Storybrooke. The ship jerked as Hook landed his ship on the land without magic's dark waters. Mr Gold had held on tight to the rope as his leg began to hurt once again, Neal had went down to the lower deck to retrieve his cane. Everything was turning normal again for Emma.

From the ship they could see a crowd gathered at the docks.

"Home..." Says Emma with a small grin on her face. Neal glanced up at Emma then down to Henry, whom was standing between them with Emma's arm protectively wrapped around his shoulders as if someone was going to take him again.

Hook steady the ship as David helped lower the anchor. Neal glances over at his father to see a large smile on his face, he followed his fathers gaze and saw Belle waiting at the docks with the same expression. Possibly even bigger than his fathers. They lowered the plank to get off and Gold rushed to Belle as they embraced.

"I told you it wasn't what it seemed." she whispers to him.

"I shall never doubt you again, Belle." he kisses her cheek and held her close.

"Mary Margaret!" cries the 7 dwarves as they brought her in a group hug.

Emma, Henry and Wendy walked off the ship with Neal following behind as Regina and Hook stayed on the ship.

"So I guess the love triangle has come to a climax." Regina comments as Hook ties some rope on the wheel to keep it steady. He glances at her before tightening the rope with one hand.

"I believe so. Emma's feelings for me cannot compare to what she feels for Baelfire. As much as I hate to admit...I'm disappointed in myself."

"Why? Because you didn't get the girl?" she mocks him with a pout.

"Because making someone love you is not the same as letting them fall in love."

"I know the feeling..."

"Emma has made me realize my revenge is not the way. It's myself."

Regina grins as she looks down at her hands to keep her focused before looking up at the pirate, "Thank you, for helping us save our son..."

"You're welcome..."

Regina nods silently, walking towards the plank but stops and turns to Hook once more. "One day, I hope the villains will get their happy ending..." says Regina, as she passes Hook and down the plank to the docks as Hook watches her.

"One day..." he grins before following close behind her.

Emma was greeted by everyone and Henry was surrounded by hugs. Wendy was reunited with her brothers; Michael and John, now all grown up. They picked her up in a large hug and cried together. As Henry hugged Leroy and the others, Neal watches Emma smiling and laughing as he shuffles his feet with his hands in his pockets away from everyone. He had left his coat in Neverland when he got away from Felix so he stood there in 40 degree cold Maine, with only a blue button up shirt.

After Henry got away from the group, he walks over to his father. "Hey Dad?"

Neal snaps out of his daze and looks down at his son. "Yeah, buddy?"

"I know you and Emma still have feelings for eachother. I can see it."

Neal chuckles, "Can you?"

"It's the same look Gram and Gramps give to eachother, and your dad with Belle. Anyone can see it." Neal smiles and wraps an arm around Henry's shoulder, "You should ask her out!"

Neal lets out a chuckle, "What?!"

"I mean, you're both single." Henry shrugs, "It'd be great!"

"Henry, we just got back."

"Then wait a few days. Then ask Mom on a date. Granny's has fine dinning after 7." he grins as Neal shook his head.

"What are you two laughing about?" They both look up to see Emma raising her eyebrow at them.

"Nothing!" they both said at the same time.

"O-kay...? Well, come on kid. I think it's time for a shower. We all need one."

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Emma looks up at Neal as he shrugs then walks away. "Ask her tomorrow." Henry whispers,

"Henry-"

"Tomorrow! Ask her out to dinner!" Before Neal could get anything else out, Henry was catching up to Emma and her parents.

…

The next day came, and Neal was in his room at Granny's bed and breakfast sorting out Tamara's belongings. He had no idea what to do with them. She was gone. And so was her boyfriend, Greg, that she had been with before she met Neal. It hurt to think she used him because deep down, he did care for her. It just wasn't the same for the other end. Neal was broke from his moment of silence as his phone rang from his bed. He puts down the box he was filling with Tamara's stuff and picks up his phone. The caller ID was his father's pawn shop's number.

"Yeah?" he answers,

"Son, I have something for you at the shop. Would you mind coming down for a bit?"

"Look...Papa, I don't want-"

"I didn't make a deal with anyone for this, someone wants to give this to you. As a present. He really has no use for it."

Neal sighs, pinching his the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute."

He hangs up and quickly reaches for his jacket laying on the chair and swung the door open to find Emma ready to knock on the door.

"Emma!"

"Neal!" She looked just as dumbfounded as he was before he grinned nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was...Just wondering how you were doing...?" she glances behind him to see all the cardboard boxes. "Packing?"

"Just Tamara's things... I'm thinking of donating them to charity or something?"

"That sounds good. Uhm...Were you heading out?"

"Yeah. My father called me, says he has something waiting for me."

"Something as in...?"

"I have no idea." He says, shaking his head before closing the door behind him and they both walked down the stairs to the lobby. Neal holds the front door open for her before following her out to the front of the bed and breakfast. "How's sheriff duty?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Same as it was before. No big problems yet...But I should be getting back to the office."

"Yeah, of course..."

"I'll see you later then..." Emma turns and heads down the sidewalk, leaving Neal standing there looking after her. He remembered what Henry told him yesterday and groaned.

"Emma wait!" he called out, luckily she heard him and stopped. "I was wondering...Do you..." he stutters, taking a deep breath as Emma waited while Neal struggled to form out words. "If you don't have anything tonight...I...Granny's is...uhm..."

"Are you...asking me on a date?" Neal looked at her like a deer in headlights.

"Well...Yeah. I am..." he grins sheepishly. "Granny has fine dinning after 7..."

Emma chuckles and shakes her head. She looks up at Neal and see how nervous he was and smiles. "Okay. Granny's at 8."

"Great! I'll pick you up!" he exclaims almost excitedly before he quickly composed himself.

"Okay. I'll see you at 8."

Emma turns and walks away, leaving Neal with a cheshire grin on his face. He turns the other way and makes a small fist pump as he heads to his father's shop. The thing was...Will this date turn out right? Or will it go down in flames? Neal suddenly felt nervous about 8oclock.

…

Gold was at the register, wiping some of his little trinkets he had collected over the years. Centuries to be exact, then placing them back in their box as his little bell rang throughout the shop followed by a door shutting. He looks up to see his son, Baelfire well..._Neal _warming up his hands from the cold winds of Storybrooke.

"Glad you came." he nods,

Neal walks over to the desk with a curious/suspicious,"Like I had anything better to do." Glancing around the small shop his eye caught the baby mobile with glass unicorns. It was beautiful and something Neal would ask his father who it belonged to before and leans against the desk as he looks up. "Where's Belle?"

"She's at the library doing an interview." he stands back, waving his hands around. "Says she needs employees. Which, by the way. If you're staying, I can offer you a job."

"Here?" Neal points at the floor, motioning the building.

"I've seen your collection at your apartment. You got a good eye."

"Or slick hands..."

"Sorry?"

"Nevermind. So what was it you want me here?"

"Ah yes..." Gold points at him then takes his cane and heads over to his safe, unlocking it and pulling something out. He comes back and holds up a key, handing it to Neal.

Neal takes them slowly and wary before raising his eyebrow. "What are these for?"

"Marco's son, August wanted you to have them...Since he's only 8, he wont be able to ride his bike like he used to when he was an adult."

"August remembers?"

"Only minor things. He does, however, remember splitting you and Emma apart." Neal shook his head and gribs the keys in his hands. "Maybe you could pick Emma up in it for your date."

"How did you...?"

Gold stops him, smiling and leans close. "I can see the future." he whispers.

"W-what..?"

He shrugs his shoulders and pulls back. "The bike is at the back of the shop. You will need these." he avoids answering Neal and makes a black helmet appear in a puff of purple smoke. "Safety first, son."

…

That night, Emma was pacing back and forth in the dinning area while David and Mary Margaret sat in the chairs and Henry on the island chair. Emma had curled her hair and wore a black cocktail dress with black high heels. Every now and again she'd look in the mirror to make sure her makeup looked alright and to make sure her hair was perfect. She went to the bathroom every 3 minutes to make sure she didn't have to go before she leaves and she debated on wearing red lipstick or not.

"Emma, Emma, you need to sit down and relax." says Mary Margaret as Emma continued to pace.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm just..."

"You're nervous, and that's fine. I'm sure he is as well."

"Ohhh, trust me...He is." Henry nods his head.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Emma froze completely. David gets up to answer but Emma grabs him. "I'm not ready!" she whispers viciously with desperate puppy eyes that almost made David want to turn off all the light and tell Neal no ones home.

"Emma, you are!" Mary Margaret pushes Emma's hands down,

"You want me to tell him to beat it?" David asks,

"No! Emma, it's just Neal."

"I know, _thats_ the problem."

Mary Margaret smiles in amusement and places her hands on the nervous blonde's cheeks. "You'll be fine."

Another knock at the door and Emma jumps, "Should I open it?" David motions for the door.

"Do I look okay?" Emma asks,

Mary Margaret took a step back, tilting her head to the side with a soft expression on her face. This wasn't a ball gown, but it was close enough. "You look beautiful, honey." Mary Margaret then takes her arm and finally motions David to open the door to let the man in.

As David headed for the door, Emma quickly straightens her dress out as Henry shook his head and followed his grandfather to the door. They opened it to reveal Neal in a gray layered shirt, black pants, a hoodie and a black leather jacket. He shuffled his feet together as David lets him in.

"Hey dad!" Henry runs into Neal as he catches him in time,

"Hey buddy!"

"Don't worry, she's nervous too." he whispers to his father before pulling away smiling.

Neal looks up to see Emma standing next to her mother all dressed up. Neal's jaw dropped at her appearance. He had never seen her hair curled nor wearing something so elegant and classy. Henry looked between his birth parents and had to push his father forward for him to wake up from his daze.

"Emma...You look, amazing." he stutters.

"Thanks."

Neal looks up at David to see he had his arms crossed and nodded his head towards him as a greeting.

Mary Margaret decides to break the awkward silence and claps her hands together to get everyones attention, "Well, I hope you two enjoy yourselves. Emma if you need anything, just call us and we'll come get you."

"Mary Margaret-"

"I know, I know! Sorry..." She apologize, rubbing Emma's arms before handing her, her coat and smiles.

Neal smiled at Mary Margaret, getting that she still wants to somehow be Emma's mother as Emma slides on her coat and approaches Neal to the door. Standing next to Emma in heels, they were almost the same height. Neal was still a few inches taller which made him chuckle.

"I'll bring her back before 10." Neal says to David,

"Make it 12!" Shouts Henry.

Neal ruffles his hair and opens the door for Emma before following her out of the apartment and out of the building. Once outside Neal quickly jogs ahead as Emma stood confused when Neal approaches August's motorcycle.

"Where did you get that?"

"Uh..." he starts, scratching the back of his head, "Remember when I was heading to my father's shop?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well...Turns out August remembers a few things while we were gone. And he wanted me to have this since he's a kid now."

"So, we're taking the bike?" Neal hops on the bike and lifts the extra helmet up with a mischievous grin that always made Emma weak in the knees. Of course, Emma took the helmet and got on while Neal puts his on and adjusts the bike before kicking it on."I hope you know how to ride this!" Emma says over the engine as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Of course I do!" his grin widens, looking back at her before taking off down the street.

...

At Granny's, Neal and Emma sat at a booth; both feeling awkward with their menus in front of them. Neal was more nervous than Emma and it showed as he looked back and forth on the menu and sipped his wine every so often. Emma was nervous but more content then he was. They both decided to order the Alfredo when Granny came and took their orders.

When Granny returns, she sets the plates in front of em, "Alrighty, two Alfredo's."

"Thanks Granny." Neal smiles up at her as Granny glances at Emma then back at him before walking away without a word.

"That's just Granny." Emma smirks at Neal's confused face as he shrugged his shoulders. They ate in silence for a bit and was getting too uncomfortable. So Emma decided to break the silence. "This is..."

"Different." he finished.

"Yeah. Considering I'm used to eating convenient store sandwiches with you." she jokes,

"It's weird that I got more than 5 bucks in my pocket." he shrugs and winks at her,

"Pff!"she laughs while Neal grinned like an idiot.

They finally broke the ice and began talking like they used to. The food was good and everything seemed perfect, Emma and Neal were careless sitting around people who were quietly talking while they were laughing out loud and getting evil eyes from everyone in the dinning room. They'd shrugged them off and continue their conversation. Emma wanted to ask Neal something that was bothering her since they got back from Neverland.

"Have you found out what you're gonna do?" she asks Neal as she pushed some of her remaining noodles around her plate.

Neal stopped eating and looked up at her confused, "What I'm gonna do?"

"If you're gonna move back"

"Back where?" Neal watches as Emma looked up at him with a 'you know where' look.

"Are you kidding?" Emma shrugs her shoulders as he sighed, "I'm not going back to New York, why would I?"

"Well...Your job for instants and your apartment?"

"Ehhh, I can get a new one." He shrugs his shoulders, "My old one isn't the greatest anyway and my father actually offered me a job today. And I can have my stuff moved over here. I just need to find a place."

"So...You're staying..." Neal looks in Emma's sky blue eyes and smiled.

"Of course. My family's here." Emma paused as Neal grinned, biting his lip as she smiles in return. Neal leaned forward on the table and whispered in a husky tone, "How bout a drink?"

…

Emma and Neal headed to the bar at the Rabbit Hole and had a couple of beers and played pool. Neal had rolled up his sleeves on his long sleeve grey shirt; showing off his muscular forearms that Emma was admiring while he took a shot at the white ball hitting one of the solids. They laughed, danced, til they decided to go for a walk.

They walked along the beach, side by side, still laughing at the things they did together. "I remember the first time we conned a covenant store. You pretended to be my sister." Neal laughs,

"Then I was your cousin."

"Girlfriend..."

"Wife... Those were the days..." Their laughs died down and became quiet. Only the sound of the waves hitting the beach was heard. "Neal..?"

"Yeah?"

Emma inhales deeply before sighing, "How many girlfriends did you have after me?"

Neal cocks his head confuse, he looked up then back at her with his eyebrow raised, "How many boyfriends did you have?"

Emma sighs a chuckle and decides to answer first, "A few." she said, "One was married."

"Wow."

"I was a bailsbonds person before I came to Storybrooke and the guy would rather go out with woman than be with his family."

"Bastard..." Neal mutters.

"So...How many?" Neal chuckles nervously as Emma nudges him, "C'mon~ I can take it!"

Neal licks his lips, taking a quick glance at Emma the looks down, "Only one..."

Emma stopped on her tracks making him stop, "Only one?" he nods, "...Tamara?"

"Yeah..." Neal was avoiding eye contact now, shifting his weight to one leg. He was on the spot and felt a little vulnerable. Keeping his eyes down at his boots before he looks up at her. "I was waiting for you." he finally says, "Waiting for you to break the curse. And when August told me you were in Storybrooke I..." he pauses for a moment looking at the ocean, then at Hook's ship then back to Emma, "I was afraid you would be angry and wouldn't want to see me... I felt that my second chance was gone. I lost hope... And I figured fate was telling me to move on when I met Tamara but, it turned out to be a cruel lie..."

Emma stood there silently as Neal struggled to keep his emotion in line as his eyes began to water. He swallows the large rock in his throat before continuing, "When I said I needed her, it was because I still had feelings for you...And I thought if she was here it would go away but it didn't. I can never forgive myself...For all the crap I put you through...But I know my life without you wouldn't be home...You and Henry are my home that I've been looking for all my life...I feel that, fate is giving me this second chance to fix my mistakes...Emma, I love you. And I would give everything to make it up to you... And to earn your trust through those walls you built..."

Emma stood stunned, with her arms around her midsection and her throat clenching tightly like a rock was stuck in her throat. Tears were running down her face and Neal also had tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. He waited patiently for Emma to respond. It felt like centuries until Emma stood closer to him. She takes in a shaky breath then whispers, loud enough for him to hear, "I love you too..." Neal's eye brightened and his face broke into a large smile as Emma gave him a half one. "If I give you this second chance...Promise me you wont leave? 'Cause it's not just me anymore, it's Henry-"

"Never" he says immediately. "I'll never leave..."

Now it was Emma that brightened in a large smile. Hesitantly, they both leaned forward and it was Emma that closed the gap. They kissed softly and slowly, savoring the moment and tasting their tears that had escaped their lids. In the middle of the beach in Maine, they held eachother; placing their foreheads together under the stars. They finally found their home that they've been searching for.

_The End._

***Bonus***

"It's past 12 o clock, where the hell are they?!" David yells while Mary Margaret and Henry sat at the table, drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon as they shrugged their shoulders. "I'm getting my gun."

"David! Sit down! Emma is a grown woman now. We can't just give her a curfew!"

"She's still our daughter!"

"She's fine..." she reassures him as he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in fustraightion.

"What do you think they're doing? At 2 in the morning?"

"Da-ahhhh...?" David looks at Mary Margaret for help,

"Tacos!"

"Tacos?"

"They're probably having tacos..." David shrugs his shouders.

"Why?"

Mary Margaret suddenly stands up and pulls Henry's chair out, "You know what? It's time for bed. C'mon Henry."

Henry shrugs his shoulders and takes one last sip of his cocoa before heading upstairs to his and Emma's room.

"Tacos?!" David whispers in aggravation,

Mary Margaret sits back down and sticks the mug in her face not saying anything or looking at David.

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm gonna kill him..."

_The End End!_


End file.
